


Something More

by KittieValentine



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Your Ghost hints that he is a little interested in who you are as a person and not just the Light of the Traveller.





	

“Every Ghost is born knowing that we have to find our Guardian. We don't know what they look like. Not on the outside, anyway. On the inside, I'd always known who you were. And that together, we could be something more….” Your ghost lowers the top half of his shell to conceal himself, turning away as he realises you are looking at him.   
“Something more? I think we’ve made quite a force to be reckoned with and I can’t thank you enough for how many times you had to save me when we were on the Dreadnaught… without you, I wouldn’t have tracked the Light…” Your Ghost still faces away before fizzling from existence.   
“Is something wrong…?” you ask, now concerned that he doesn’t want you to look at him. “It’s nothing really,” you hear the waver in his electronic voice.   
“Tell me.” You hear a sigh in your mind that sends a shiver down your spine, not that you can wriggle much in your armour.   
“It’s just that, all this time we have spent together, everything we’ve been through and I still only know what your Light looks like and… from that I can only imagine how beautiful you are.” You gasp, not really knowing how to respond to the compliment from your own little Guardian.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, maybe I have a malfunction… I should speak to Cayde-“   
“Stop it for a second. It was nice of you to say, so… thank you.”   
“Y-you’re welcome Guardian…” “And please… call me Y/N” Your Ghost materialises in front of you and from the bounce in his flight, you think to yourself that there is more to your relationship than you originally thought.


End file.
